Szablon:SkillIconName
} | Locked and Loaded = landlicon.png | Quick Draw = quickdrawicon.png | I'm Your Huckleberry = Huckleberryicon.png | All I Need is One = allineedicon.png | Divergent Likeness = divergenticon.png | Money Shot = moneyshoticon.png | Auto-Load = autoloadicon.png | Lay Waste = laywasteicon.png | Down Not Out = downnotouticon.png | Keep It Piping Hot = pipinghoticon.png | No Kill Like Overkill = overkillicon.png | Inconceivable = Inconceivableicon.png | Filled to the Brim = Brimicon.png | All in the Reflexes = Reflexesicon.png | Last Longer = Lastlongericon.png | I'm Ready Already = Readyalreadyicon.png | 5 Shots or 6 = 5shotsor6icon.png | Steady as She Goes = Steadyicon.png | Yippee Ki Yay = Yippeekiyayicon.png | Double Your Fun = Doubleyourfunicon.png | Get Some = Getsomeicon.png | Keep Firing... = Keepfiringicon.png | Hard to Kill = Hardtokillicon.png | Incite = Inciteicon.png | Asbestos = Asbestosicon.png | I'm the Juggernaut = Juggernauticon.png | Ain't Got Time to Bleed = Notimetobleedicon.png | Out of Bubblegum = Bubblegumicon.png | Fistful of Hurt = Fistfulofhurticon.png | Bus That Can't Slow Down = Buscantslowdownicon.png | Just Got Real = Justgotrealicon.png | Sexual Tyrannosaurus = Tyrannosaurusicon.png | Come At Me Bro = Comeatmeicon.png | Ward = Wardicon.jpg | Accelerate = Accelerateicon.jpg | Suspension = Suspensionicon.jpg | Kinetic Reflection = Kineticreflecticon.jpg | Fleet = Fleeticon.jpg | Inertia = Inertiaicon.jpg | Converge = Convergeicon.jpg | Quicken = Quickenicon.jpg | Sub-Sequence = Subsequenceicon.jpg | Thoughtlock = Thoughtlockicon.jpg | Mind's Eye = Mindseyeicon.jpg | Sweet Release = Sweetreleaseicon.jpg | Restoration = Restorationicon.jpg | Wreck = Wreckicon.jpg | Elated = Elatedicon.jpg | Recompense = Recompenseicon.jpg | Res = Resicon.jpg | Sustenance = Sustenanceicon.jpg | Life Tap = Lifetapicon.jpg | Scorn = Scornicon.jpg | Flicker = Flickericon.jpg | Foresight = Foresighticon.jpg | Immolate = Immolateicon.jpg | Helios = Heliosicon.jpg | Chain Reaction = Chainreactionicon.jpg | Backdraft = Backdrafticon.jpg | Cloud Kill = Cloudkillicon.jpg | Reaper = Reapericon.jpg | Blight Phoenix = Blightpheonixicon.jpg | Ruin = Ruinicon.jpg | Sentry = Sentry.png | Ready = Axton-ready.png | Laser Sight = Axton-laser_sight.png | Willing = Axton-willing.png | Onslaught = Axton-onslaught.png | Able = Axton-able.png | Scorched Earth = Axton-scorched_earth.png | Grenadier = Axton-grenadier.png | Crisis Management = Axton-crisis_management.png | Double Up = Axton-double_up.png | Impact = Axton-impact.png | Expertise = Axton-expertise.png | Overload = Axton-overload.png | Metal Storm = Axton-metal_storm.png | Steady = Axton-steady.png | Battlefront = Axton-battlefront.png | Longbow Turret = Axton-longbow_turret.png | Duty Calls = Axton-duty_calls.png | Do or Die = Axton-do_or_die.png | Ranger = Axton-ranger.png | Nuke = Axton-nuke.png | Healthy = Axton-healthy.png | Preparation = Axton-preperation.png | Last Ditch Effort = Axton-last_ditch_effort.png | Pressure = Axton-pressure.png | Forbearance = Axton-forbearance.png | Quick Charge = Axton-quick_charge.png | Phalanx Shield = Axton-phalanx_shield.png | Resourceful = Axton-resourceful.png | Mag-Lock = Axton-mag_lock.png | Grit = Axton-grit.png | Gemini = Axton-gemini.png | Headsh0t = Headsh0t_skill_icon.png | 0ptics = 0ptics.png | Killer = Killer.png | Precisi0n = Precisi0n.png | 0ne Sh0t 0ne Kill = 0neshot_0nekill.png | Vel0city = Vel0city.png | B0re = B0re.png | Kill C0nfirmed = Kill c0nfirmed.png | At 0ne with the Gun = At 0ne with the gun.png | Critical Ascensi0n = Critical ascensi0n.png | Fast Hands = Fast hands.png | C0unter Strike = C0unter strike.png | Fearless = Fearless.png | Ambush = Ambush.png | Rising Sh0t = Rising sh0t.png | Unf0rseen = Unf0rseen.png | Deathmark = Death mark.png | Innervate = Innervate.png | Tw0 Fang = Tw0 fang.png | Death bl0ss0m = Death bl0ss0m.png | Killing Bl0w = Killing bl0w.png | Ir0n Hand = Ir0n hand.png | Grim = Grim.png | Be Like Water = Be like water.png | F0ll0wthr0ugh = F0ll0wthr0ugh.png | Backstab = Backstab.png | Execute = Execute.png | Resurgence = Resurgence.png | Like The Wind = Like the wind.png | Many Must Fall = Many must fall.png | Close Enough = CloseEnoughIcon.png | Cooking Up Trouble = CookingUpTroubleIcon.png | Fancy Mathematics = FancyMathematicsIcon.png | Buck Up = BuckUpIcon.png | The Better Half = BetterHalfIcon.png | Potent as a Pony = PotentPonyIcon.png | Upshot Robot = UpshotRobotIcon.png | Unstoppable Force = UnstoppableForceIcon.png | Explosive Clap = ExplosiveClapIcon.png | Made of Sterner Stuff = SternerStuffIcon.png | 20% Cooler = 20% Cooler.png | Sharing is Caring = SharingIsCaringIcon.png | More Pep = MorePepIcon.png | Myelin = MyelinIcon.png | Shock Storm = ShockStormIcon.png | The Stare = TheStareIcon.png | Strength of Five Gorillas = StrengthOfGorillasIcon.png | Electrical Burn = ElectricalBrunIcon.png | Shock and "AAAGGGGHHH!" = ShockAndAghIcon.png | Evil Enchantress = EvilEnchantressIcon.png | One Two Boom = OneTwoBoomIcon.png | Wires Don't Talk = WiresDontTalkIcon.png | Interspersed Outburst = InterspersedOutburstIcon.png | Make it Sparkle = makeItSparkleIcon.png | Smaller, Lighter, Faster = SmallerLighterFasterIcon.png | Anarchy = AnarchyIcon.png | Preshrunk Cyberpunk = PreshrunkCyberpunkIcon.png | Robot Rampage = RobotRampageIcon.png | Blood Soaked Shields = BloodSoakedShieldsIcon.png | Annoyed Android = AnnoyedAndroidIcon.png | Discord = DiscordIcon.png | Typecast Iconoclast = TypecastIconoclasIcon.png | Rational Anarchist = RationalAnarchistIcon.png | Death From Above = DeathFromAboveIcon.png | The Nth Degree = NthDegreeIcon.png | With Claws = WithClawsIcon.png | #default = GenericIcon.png }}Given a Borderlands 2 skill name, returns the corresponding icon name.